A Not-So-New Face
by Moondancer5813
Summary: Just a one-shot of teacher/student reactions to Jim's transformation. Troll!Jim


**(A/N) Heyo, this is just a one-shot of how I imagined the teachers/students would react to troll-Jim. the funny thing is, this was actually the first fic i wrote and what got me interested in Fanfiction. So, hope you enjoy! R &R people!**

 **I don't own anything, and all that junk**

 **Edit: I fixed the glitch, so now there are words and not a bunch of coding! :b**

* * *

A Not-So-New Face

Claire POV:

Claire felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of her face as she opened another portal and made a Gumm Gumm disappear into the Shadow Realm.

I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, she thought to herself.

Darci and Mary were struggling to keep up behind her and Toby covered their backs.

"C-Bomb, wait a second!" Mary shouted, "What's going on?"

Their surroundings looked relatively safer, despite the fact that the sun was eclipsed by shadow and distant screams echoed through the streets.

"Okay...you deserve an explanation," She said.

"Toby this had better be good," Darci said, annoyed.

"Well, basically, there's a world of trolls that lives underground in a place called Trollmarket and Gunmar, the evil Gumm Gumm king, is trying to enslave both Trolls and humans with the help of an evil sorceress named Morgana." Toby said all in one breath.

"Ookaay, but how are you and Claire involved in it?" Darci asked

"Well, Jim's involved too. Actually, he's the Trollhunter, he protects humans and trolls from Gumm Gumm's, goblins, and the occasional rogue gnome. Claire and I help him, along with AAARRRGGGH! and Blinky. Together we're the Trollhunter Team."

"Well, now we know why you have been so busy for the past few months," Mary said sarcastically.

"Oh, one more thing," Claire said, "Jim isn't–"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and then the street in front of them burst open and a monster from the Darklands reared its head and screamed. Chaos ensued. Darci and Mary started yelling, the rest of the teachers and students ran down the street, saw the beast, and panicked. Some climbed rubble or what was left of a tree, while others simply curled up on the ground holding their head in their hands. Others still, looked as if they were prepared to fight, brandishing rocks, household items, sports equipment and the like.

Claire and Toby took defensive positions and got ready to fight. All at once, a deep roar shook the ground.

A tall, horned figure in red armour walked forward, sword in hand.

"Jim," Claire breathed, hope beating in her chest.

He started moving fast, faster than the human eye could see, he yelled, jumping at the monster, then...silence.

The beast fell to the ground with a thud and Jim stood over it's corpse. The students and teachers whispered amongst each other:

"What was that thing that killed the monster?"

"It looks human, but...not"

"Is it a demon?"

"Should we run? What if it attacks us?"

Jim walked over to the head of the beast and plunged his sword into it's eye and through the other side of it's head. It twitched once and was still.

He turned around to face the people, all of his trollish features coming into view in the dim lighting. A few people in the crowd gasped, while others hefted their makeshift weapons.  
Claire walked forward slowly, shadow staff in hand. She could see the slightly crazed look of battle in his eyes, and knew that he would attack her if she made one wrong move.

Steve then thought it would be a good time to talk.

"Hey, creeper-dude, are you going to attack us or what?"

Jim looked at him, his blue eyes glowing slightly, and growled. Everyone stepped back. Claire took a step forward.

"Ms. Nunez, get away from that monster! It's not safe," Ms. Janice said, lifting the wooden chair she was holding higher. She and the other teachers were about to attack Jim!

Toby stepped forward with Warhammer and said, "Please. Stay back, everybody. I won't let you hurt Jim."

Everyone in the crowd started talking at once, until Coach Lawrence shouted, "Quiet down, all of you!"

They all quickly went silent under his sharp glare. "Lake? What...what happened to you?"

Jim answered quietly, "What had to, to keep Arcadia, and the world, safe."

Steve, being the idiot that he was said "Lame Jr.? You're kidding right? What could he do? Save the world– yeah right!"

Jim suddenly surged forward and rose to his full height, a head and a half taller than Steve, and said menacingly, "I could kill you with the smallest movement. I have more strength in my little finger than you have in your entire body," and then, with a low growl, "Do not insult me."

Steve gulped and looked up at Jim with frightened eyes. Claire stepped forward and pushed Jim away from Steve with the Shadow Staff.

"Jim. Stop. You're frightening them."

And indeed both students and teachers looked on with wide eyes. Their minds begging them to run, their bodies frozen in fear.

"Sorry," Jim growled, not looking sorry at all.

"What about Arcadia square?" Toby asked, "When we left it was packed with Gumm Gumms."

"Not anymore."

"Jim, what about Gun-"

A teeth-clenching squeal tore through the streets, interrupting Claire.

In seconds, they were surrounded, and all of the civilians were held back.

Gunmar walked forward, dragging the Decimar blade along the cement. Toby and Claire tensed.

"He's mine," Jim said, stopping them.

"You let the old man work his magic on you I see," Gunmar said with a haughty smile.

"Afraid it's going to be a fair fight?"

"This fight will be anything but fair, little Trollhunter," Angor Rot said coming up behind him.

And so it began.

* * *

 **(A/N) so, tell me if you want more. idk. anyway, plz check out my other stories on my profile! My main focus is The New Avatar, so enjoy!**


End file.
